A dirty little secret
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Hannah Marin gets Tom Riddle's diary. The exposure to magic turns her into a witch. nuff said
1. The diary

A dirty little secret

Chapter 1

The diary

Hanna Marin sighed as she went over the A. texts again. She really wanted to find out who A. was. She had a list of suspects but it was all going cold. It got even worse when they were all taken to the police station and then there was that cop who slept with her mother. She sighed in frustation. She really wanted to be incontrol for once. That meant no A., no Caleb, and her friends could all coexist hapily with out the suspicion.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. Hanna got up and went to it. She opened the door to find a tall aristocratic blond man standing in front of her. "Pardon me, but is this the Marin residence." The man asked in a british accent.

"Yeah it is, who are you" Hanna asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lucius Malfoy." He said.

"So, what do you want" Hanna asked.

"Is there a Hanna Marin, here" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, I'm Hanna." Hanna said.

"Than this is for you" Lucius said giving Hanna a little black book. "It's a very special diary. You are allowed to keep it for a while but I'll be back for it. Now if that is all, goodbye muggle filth." He stepped back and swirled his cloak. He then diasppeared with a crack.

Hanna rubbed her eyes and thenshe saw that she was still holding the diary, hence the man really did disapear with a crack infront of her.

She looked at the diary. She opened it up and saw that no one had written in it. She then closed it and then saw a name in the small left coner of the diary. It was initialed, T. M. RIDDLE. She walked up to her room and sighed. She took the book and wrote in it because if it was a diary that was what you were supposed to do.

_Dear diary, my name is Hanna Marin. I am a 16 year old girl that is tired of her life. First this person A. keeps texting me. And caleb my boyfriend betrayed me. My friends and I are being under suspicion for the murder of out leader Allison delarentis who was murdered last year. We now know Ian killed her but he is MIA right now. That's it._

Hannah stopped writing and was fixing to close the diary when she stopped. The diary was writing back.

She watched in horrible facination as the words appeared.

_Hello Hanna Marin, my name is Tom Riddle. What is texting?_


	2. Tom's delight

Chapter 2

Tom's delight

To say that Tom was there for Hanna was an understatement. He was a godsend. If it wasn't for him Hanna would have never got through what A. had made her do so far. Tom had told Hanna his whole history and for some reason Hanna kept telling herself that Tom was justified.

She had been writing in the diary for a year and a half and a lot had happened in that year and a half. For instance Ian was found murdered and was vindicated for the murder of Alison Delarentis. They all knew that somehow Jenna was involved with the murder and Hanna was extremely suspicious.

During all this time Tom got fuller and fuller. Hanna was pouring every secret into him and he loved it. The more secrets she gave the more powerful he became. Eventually he started taking over Hanna's body. Then the writings became much more interesting.

Hanna knew something was happening to her but she didn't really care. Ever since she started writing in the diary she started feeling more powerful. She would wake up in her bed and find herself floating in air with nothing under her. She also had a thing for snakes. She would find them in her room and not care. When she went to sleep at night she'd swear could hear the snakes whisper to her. She also had the ability to move things with her mind. She just developed this ability when Caleb came back. Tom said she was becoming stronger and he like that. Finally Tom told her what was happening.

"_So Hanna_," Tom said," _How do you like your power?"_

"_It's great,"_ Hanna wrote back "_I love this power but I think you know what's happening to me."_

"_Oh, I do little one and it is time I told you. As you know I am a wizard. I persevered my soul in this diary when I was a 16 year old boy. When you get emotionally close to the object my soul is in or a horcrux if you prefer to call it that, you poured all your secrets into me. And in so doing touched me the bit of soul that is in here. That connection between me and you blessed you withal my magic powers. In short Ms. Marin, you are now a witch, a magical woman, and we shall both soar on to greater heights and bring this world under our control." _

Hanna put the book down in horror. Tom had used her. He had used her. He was a book version of A. and he had tainted her own blood with magic.

"Tainted is such an ugly word." A voice said behind her. Hanna jumped up and turned around. There standing there was a stunningly handsome young man with blue eyes, pale skin and black hair. He had royal cheekbones and looked at her with a look of admiration and disgust.

"You are the first muggle I have ever heard of being turned into a witch, you should be thanking me seeing it was I who made you one."

"Tom?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, so beautiful yet so blind" Tom said and he advanced on her. She backed up and met wall. Tom laughed. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to meet the one who gave me an out of that dismal little book. Besides I am surprised you are not dead usually the life force required to leave the book would sap you of life, but you don't even seem fazed. You are a powerful witch, Hanna Marin and you will help me." He said controlling.

Hanna looked at him with contempt. "You're pathetic, I'll never help you, and you turned me into a freak, I'll never in a million years help you and we both know that." Hanna said angrily.

Tom walked up to her and caressed her blond hair. Hanna didn't stop him. "You know I've always had an affinity to blonds, oh and by the way" He cupped her chin hard so hard it hurt but Hanna wasn't scared. Then he said in a very angry voice, "**You will help me,** we both know what's at stake after all if I go so does your hope of ever finding out who A. is. Oh Hanna, you are so powerful and so beautiful with your powers we could do anything, give it a few days to think it over but I think you will say yes." Tom let go of Hanna's chin and stepped back from her. The imprint of his fingers was still there.

"Get out" Hanna said.

"Oh, I am going and I'll be back in three days' time, oh and Hanna," he walked quickly toward her and grabbed her face. Hanna didn't stop him. He crashed his lips on to her and in that moment nothing mattered. It was the most passionate kiss she ever experienced. His tongue explored every crevice of her mouth and she did the same to him. Suddenly he ended it leaving Hanna a little punch drunk.

"**You are my little delight!"** He then left

Hanna could only think of one thing when he left, if he could kiss her like that again she would gladly go to the ends of the earth with him. And heaven help anyone whostood in her way. 


End file.
